Vongola Famiglia Soccer
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: A purely random idea I had involving Xanxus and soccer.


**Okay, I was bored and thought "What would a soccer match between Tsuna and his Guardians and Varia be like?" Well, here's what I thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.  
**

* * *

The school field was noisy as Namimori students kicked the soccer ball around. One student kicked the ball to Tsuna, who fumbled and tripped over it instead of kicking it. The students on the opposite team laughed while Tsuna's team groaned in misery.

"Come on, No-Good Tsuna! How could you mess that up?" they asked and Tsuna grinned nervously while slowly backing up. Tsuna's team sighed and returned to the game while Tsuna tried to sneak away until a voice boomed overhead.

"You scum!" Tsuna shivered greatly as the students looked up to see someone falling down towards them. The students jumped away as several people landed in the center of the field. Tsuna's mouth fell open as Xanxus and the rest of the Varia stood there.

"There they are," Reborn said, popping out of nowhere at Tsuna's feet. Tsuna yelped and flinched as he had attracted attention towards him. Xanxus glared back at Tsuna and Reborn held his hand up calmly. "Ciaossu."

"Reborn! What is the Varia doing here?" Tsuna asked in confusion and Reborn looked up at Tsuna. Bel laughed from where he stood until he noticed Gokudera and Yamamoto approach with Ryohei and Lambo.

"Shishishishi! Hey, bomb-brat," Bel said chuckling and Gokudera glared back while Yamamoto laughed to Tsuna.

"This little guy said to come to the field, and so we're here," Yamamoto said with a slight wave to Reborn while laughing. Tsuna's mouth hung open as he stared at Reborn in shock.

"What's going on, Reborn?"

"Orders from the above. They want to see how you fare against Varia in a non-combat means," Reborn said matter-of-factly while Tsuna gripped his head.

"But why?!"

"Stop sniveling," Reborn said curtly before twisting Tsuna's arm back. Tsuna flailed around in pain before Reborn finally let go. Reborn looked to Xanxus who had his arms crossed over his chest. "Any objections?"

"Tch. They are all scum. How about we put the rings on the line? Winner gets them," Xanxus offered and Reborn nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good."

"Wait, what?! Reborn, what are you saying!" Tsuna asked and his arm was twisted again. Reborn held Tsuna's arm back longer than before and then let go.

"Show them what it means to be Vongola Decimo or else."

"Or else what?!" Tsuna cried out before Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped nervously and Reborn pulled the trigger.

"Die," Reborn said and Tsuna hit the ground by the shot. Tsuna pushed himself back up with the Dying Will Flame burning brightly on his forehead. Xanxus frowned as he uncrossed his arms while Tsuna flexed his gloved fingers. Reborn nodded coolly and then looked to the other Guardians. "Now we just need to wait for the other two to get here."

"What do you think you trespassers are doing on school property?" Tsuna looked over to see Hibari standing close to the school building with his tonfas out.

"Hey, Hibari. Great timing," Yamamoto said casually and Hibari cast a glare at everyone. Reborn nodded and then saw Chrome standing in the shade with Ken and Chikusa behind her.

"Everyone's here, so let's begin," Reborn said and then took out an official looking paper. Xanxus smirked icily while Tsuna stared back at him unmoving. "Mafia-Style Soccer Match. Begin."

"Soccer?!" Gokudera asked in amazement as Reborn took out a soccer ball that had the Vongola emblem on it. Reborn nodded and then tossed the ball into the field. Everyone watched the ball roll slightly into the field until Tsuna was suddenly punched in the head, making him fly into the field. He kicked off the ground and landed on his feet as Xanxus grinned at him.

"Come on, scum!" he said before his right hand started burning with flames. Tsuna flinched as the Flame of Wrath erupted from Xanxus's hand. Tsuna jumped away before the flame collided with the ball making it fly off towards where the goal was.

"Oh, and that soccer ball is flame-resistant," Reborn added and Tsuna turned to see the ball near their goal.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted before punching the soccer ball with his left fist, making it fly back towards the center of the field. "I'll be goalie to the extreme!"

Bel chuckled as he ran for the ball and he swiftly kicked it, making it yelp. Bel paused as the ball turned into Marmon. Marmon got up and stared off towards where Chrome was innocently staring back.

"You idiot, that was an illusion," Marmon said and Bel chuckled happily.

"I know that, I just felt like kicking you anyway," Bel said cheerfully before running to where the real ball was. Gokudera reached the ball first and dropped a stick of dynamite down next to it. The dynamite exploded making the ball lurch up into the air. Yamamoto smirked as he took out his baseball bat and pulled it back. Yamamoto's eye sparkled before he slugged the ball towards Xanxus's goal. A blur rushed towards the ball, and Squalo swiftly smacked the ball back with a wide grin on his face. Yamamoto ran over to ball to hit it back, but when he swung at it, the bat passed straight through the ball.

"Stupid," Marmon said with the real ball on his head. Bel ran up behind Marmon and swiftly kicked both the ball and Marmon towards Tsuna's goal. Marmon frowned before his face became a hammer and he smacked the ball in mid-air towards the goal. Ryohei pulled his right fist back and grinned before swinging at the ball.

"Maximum Cannon!" he shouted and smashed the ball back out into the field. Lambo ran up to the ball and grinned happily.

"Lambo will play too!" he said until the ball was kicked into him by Levi.

"Damn cow-brat!" Levi snapped and Lambo fell to the ground as the ball sailed back towards Ryohei. Tsuna landed on the ground between Ryohei and the ball and swiftly blocked the ball with his head. Tsuna kicked the ball back out into the field and towards Xanxus's goal where Lussaria stood smiling.

"It's my turn!" he said happily and kneed the ball back into the field. The ball flew through the air before colliding with Hibari's tonfas. Hibari narrowed his eyes and swiftly kicked the ball back.

"Hey, ref! Wasn't that a handball?" Bel asked with a grin as he held a few knives in his hand. Hibari glared at Bel before slamming his tonfa into the side of Bel's head. Bel lurched backwards to minimize damage, but flinched as several rocket bombs coursed towards him. The bombs exploded as Gokudera smirked slightly with more dynamite in his hands. The ball headed towards Xanxus's goal until another Flame of Wrath collided with the ball, making it rocket back towards where Chrome stood. Chrome flinched and clamped her eyes shut as the ball drew closer. Tsuna shivered slightly before glancing over at Chrome. Mist started to blow off of Chrome's arms and her eye-patch slid off to reveal the red eye beneath.

"Kufufu. What a predicament, little Mafiosi." The ball was swiftly hit back into the center of the field by Mukuro's trident staff as he stood there where Chrome had been. Mukuro smirked while Ken cheered loudly. "Mind if I cut in?"

Xanxus scowled as he kicked off the ground and blasted the ball with a Flame of Wrath at the same time Tsuna blasted flames towards it as well. The flames collided with the ball and Xanxus gritted his teeth before taking out both of his guns.

"Scum," he said before firing at the ball. Tsuna barely dodged the ball as it rocketed past him towards Ryohei. Ryohei punched the ball away slightly before Yamamoto helped smack the ball farther. Hibari scowled quietly and smacked the ball farther with his tonfa. Gokudera threw some dynamite up behind the ball and it rocketed the ball faster towards Xanxus's goal. Lambo regained consciousness just before noticing the ball fall towards him. Lambo started to cry and he pulled the Ten-Year Bazooka out before shooting himself with it. The cloud of dust billowed around before TYL Lambo frightfully kicked the ball away from him. Squalo grinned widely as he raced towards the ball.

"You think that'll be enough?" he asked kicking at the ball, but his foot passed straight through it. Squalo gritted his teeth as he lost momentum and fell backwards while the real ball appeared overhead. Tsuna and Xanxus both fired off of the ground towards the ball. Xanxus reached the ball first and pointed both of his guns at it. Tsuna quickly raised his two hands in front of him as Xanxus fired. The flames from the guns enveloped the ball and coursed towards Tsuna.

The flames collided with Tsuna; the ball almost touching Tsuna's hands as the flames was absorbed into the hole between Tsuna's hands. Xanxus gritted his teeth angrily as the ball fell towards the field. Yamamoto pulled his bat back and swung at the ball, making it fly past Levi and towards Lussaria. Lussaria raised his knee to block the ball, but was struck in the side by Hibari's tonfa as school disciplinary head stared at Lussaria coldly. Levi tried to block the ball, and was able to smack the ball into the ground with his umbrella, making Hibari turn his attention to Levi.

"Damaging the school field is a direct attack on Namimori," Hibari said and mercilessly struck Levi down as well. Hibari kicked the ball back into the air as Xanxus and Tsuna flew by, trying to keep the other from the ball. The ball fell back down towards the field as Marmon watched without bothering to try and get it. Squalo jumped up to hit the ball, but missed as his sword passed straight through the ball again.

"Kufufu… Not very good, are you?" Mukuro wondered on the ground before flipping backwards and kicking the real ball past Lussaria. Reborn blew a very loud whistle and Xanxus and Tsuna stopped to hang in mid-air as Reborn hopped off of the bench and into the field.

"Score 1, Tsuna," Reborn said and Tsuna smiled until Xanxus punched him into the ground. Gokudera panted lightly while Reborn went back to the bench. "Round 2, go."

* * *

"That was fun to the extreme!" Ryohei said with bandages covering his arms and face. Yamamoto laughed with a few bandages on his face and arms. Gokudera was scowling with bandages all over his arms and one on his cheek. Lambo was unconscious in Ryohei's sports bag as his eyes swirled around. Tsuna groaned quietly with his right arm in a sling and bandages all over his arms and face. Hibari ignored them all as he fumed at the holes they had all made in the field with the ball. Chrome was completely uninjured, as she hadn't really played while Mukuro had.

"That was not fun," he muttered and Reborn patted Tsuna's shoulder none too lightly, making Tsuna yelp in pain.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. With that done, there's only a few more trials to get through before everyone recognizes you as Vongola Decimo," Reborn said calmly making everyone go silent.

"You mean there's more?!"

"Stop sniveling," Reborn said and twisted Tsuna's arm that wasn't in a sling. Tsuna flailed painfully until Reborn let go a few minutes later.

* * *

**Should I make another one? Hmm... well if anyone suggests a good sport maybe I will...**


End file.
